Misadventures: The Expert Gets Sick
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: The Expert comes down with an ailment. How do he and the others handle something like this?


**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! The fifth chapter of 'Misadventures'! In this one, something kinda interesting happens with The Expert. What is it? That's to be revealed when you read! And it doesn't take much time out of a schedule to review, so please do!**

**DISCLAIMER: I hate typing disclaimers. They remind me that I'm not doing well enough at life to own rights to shows, especially this one.**

After a particularly cold night, The Expert was first to rise, as was now the custom. He walked out of his pup house and began to wait for Chase to get up as well, but a series of irresistible involuntary sneezes escaped him. He rubbed his nose and sniffled.

"Might be getting a little cold," he said to himself. "If that's the case, I better stay in a while and rest. It'd be best to get better before my sickness spreads." **[Plothill.]** So he turned around and re-entered his pup house, just as Chase woke up.

Chase poked his head out of his house, expecting his pup detective friend to be outside waiting for him, but he didn't see the aforementioned pup detective. **[I feel like I should be worried, even though I typed this entire thing and know what will happen. Hmm.]**

"Hmm. **[I ... kind of ... just said that.]** I would have bet my own week's worth of treats that he would've been out here," Chase remarked. "What's going on?"

Chase decided to walk up to the white pup's white house and ask him. But before he could see The Expert, he saw a white paw signalling to Chase to stop. He did so as a muffled voice called out, "I'm sick, so don't come by. **[Plothill again.]** It would be nice if you could send Marshall to me, though."

"Okay, then," Chase answered. He then ran to wake up the pups.

Meanwhile, the sick pup lay down, curled up and tried to go back to sleep, at which he succeeded. **[That's impressive to me. I barely get to sleep after 30 minutes.]**

Rererangi was skipping happily up the path which led up the Lookout's hill. She was looking forward to seeing her favourite pup, _Ko Taku Aroha_ as he was called by her, and she certainly wouldn't pass up some fun with the other PAW Patrol pups as well. **[I feel stupid for not saying this earlier. _Ko Taku Aroha_ is Maori for 'My Love'. If you knew that, or you found that out before this chapter, then great! I give you information you have already. If not, now you know.]**

Upon arriving, though, she saw that The Expert wasn't awake. This surprised her, as she had never seen him asleep before, but to her he was even more adorable while sleeping. **[Surprised I am not.]**

"How could he be any cuter?" she asked herself while slowly slipping into a love trance.

Suddenly, he made a small sneeze. **[Maybe that's how he could.]** Rere was caught a little off guard, but she giggled at the little scene.

"I think that's how," she remarked through a smile. **[I would have said something here, but I think you know what it is.]**

However, as the sneezes became more violent and more frequent, she became concerned for the condition of his health, and ran off to find Marshall.

Chase was already there, explaining the situation to his long-time best friend, when she arrived. She shouted out to get their attention.

Both male pups heard the shout and turned to the pup who had made it. They saw the New Zealand heading dog coming toward them at a dead run.

Marshall seemed interested to know what she had to say, but Chase was smirking at a thought of what he would do when she arrived. There could be only one thing that would make her run like that toward Marshall, specifically speaking. **[Chase, must you exploit your knowledge of her relationship with The Expert? ... But if you didn't, that would not be quite as fun, now would it?]**

Rere skidded to a stop before them and began to tell them her issue, but she was stopped by an unlikely source.

"Marshall, I think you should check out his cold," stated Chase with a large grin on his face. **[So he decided to fill in for the master of speech predictions? I must admit, he doesn't do it as well as The Expert. Just saying.]**

Marshall complied and left, though without understanding why Chase had said that. **[Marshall playing Mr. Oblivious.] **Meanwhile, Rere was looking at Chase with a face sporting only amusement at his little joke.

Chase was still smiling ear to ear. "Come on," he continued, "let's see how he's doing."

They soon got the answer: not well. Marshall reported coughing, violent sneezing, a lost voice, and a temperature of 104.3F. **[That sounds a lot worse than it is.]** He also said that The Expert was still sleeping and should not be disturbed; however, that message went unheard by the now very worried New Zealand heading dog, who had already dashed off to the sick Bernese mountain dog. **[Of course she did.]**

Marshall began to protest, but Chase prevented him by saying, "Let her go. It's perfectly fine."

Rere soon made it to her favourite pup and saw that he, in her opinion, still looked very cute; never mind unwell. She wanted to kiss him - she wanted to so badly - to let him know she was right beside him, helping him get through this problem. **[I would encourage this, but since I typed this, I don't have to. I can make it happen myself! Cue maniacal laughter.]** Eventually, she surrendered to her emotions and began to move in. But just as she decided to follow through her plan...

He awoke. **[Such bad timing.]**

She pulled back, her cheeks now experiencing a burning sensation as his eyes fully opened up and met hers. He would-have-smiled.

"Hello, Rererangi," he said, albeit hoarsely. **[He always calls her 'Rererangi' instead of Rere. This could very well be a plot point later.]** "Thanks for coming over to comfort me. I could definitely use a caring, and indeed beautiful, friend with which to have a chat." **[I've said this many times: What a Nice Guy.]** Then he sneezed and rubbed his nose.

Rererangi smiled, and giggled and blushed harder as he did his favourite thing to his favourite pup.

"What's the news from Marshall?" he then asked.

She said, "He told me you were coughing, sneezing really badly, had lost your voice and had a fever. I can't remember the exact number, though."

The Expert pondered this for a while, before sneezing. He then answered, "Was it something like 104.3F?" **[Surprised I still am not. He is an expert, after all.]** She nodded. "Well, could you please tell Marshall that I'll be okay in about an hour? And, if he asks, tell him to come back over?"

"Sure, but why an hour? Isn't that a stretch?" she inquired. **[Rule #1 of Living With The Expert: Never, ever, under any circumstance, question his prediction ability and/or knowledge.]**

"Not at all. This cold and I know each other well." **[So is he friends with the cold? Surely, if you can befriend a criminal, you can befriend anyone or anything. Right?]** Another sneeze and a round of coughs came out of him.

Rere wasn't sure exactly what he meant, but resolved to do what he asked. As she turned to leave, she bumped into the Dalmatian EMT. Her stopped progress alerted The Expert to Marshall's presence.

"Marshall. What a pleasant surprise," came a gravelly voice belonging to The Expert. "We were just talking about you, and - aah-choo! - and how you should know that I'll be better in an hour."

Marshall was astounded by this latest revelation. "How - " was what he could muster. **[I thought we established rule #1 already.]** It wouldn't have mattered if he could have said more, for he was cut off. **[Were you expecting otherwise?]**

"Can you guess?" The Expert smirk-asked.

Marshall grinned. "'You're an expert at these things'?" **[That is the generic answer nowadays.]**

The Expert half-shrugged. "Yes. But, also because I've caught this cold strain before."

Marshall and Rere both slowly nodded in understanding, for distinctive reasons.

"Well, when you do finish recuperating, please let me know, okay?" Marshall requested. **[From where do I keep getting these plothills?]** He was answered by an assuring nod.

"Great," stated the Dalmatian as he left the scene. The ailing albino Bernese mountain dog detective curled back up into a small white ball of fur and returned to his slumber. **[It's impossible for me even to try to go to sleep in 5 minutes. I have a stupidity-plus-active-mind issue. And I don't think that there's a cure.]**

Rere was about to go, when she remembered what she was about to do before her _Ko Taku Aroha_ woke up. She turned back to him and gave him an amourous kiss on his forehead, which lasted about three seconds. She smiled bashfully and said softly, "Sweet dreams, _Ko Taku Aroha_. I love you," before leaving as well. **[What a Nice Girl.]**

An hour had passed and The Expert's sickness was indeed no more. When he came out and informed Marshall, the EMT pup grinned lopsidedly and declared, "Well, you aren't called 'The Expert' for nothing." **[But he is called The Expert for something. ... Right at the end. Must I do that every time? Also, not important, but I felt blank right here, so I decided to end it, albeit rather lazily.]**

**All done for this one! I hope I made at least one person happy today. That's always been my motive since I came here, and I would love to continue to do so as I put up more chapters. Well, enough about me and my motives and such;**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


End file.
